Rayshipping: Vinculos
by Metal Warrion 190
Summary: Mi primer fic Rayshipping (Ash&Cynthia) AU: Tras la muerte trágica de su madre, Ash Ketchum es adoptado por Carolina y comienza así una vida nueva en Sinnoh, con el tiempo Ash logra superar su duelo y parece llevar una vida normal, sin embargo...ciertos impulsos y su admiración por cierta joven; nieta de su tutora, terminan por iniciar un romance de lo mas peculiar.
1. Nunca solo

_Hola de nuevo queridos lectores. Aquí Metal Warrion 190 nuevamente trayéndoles más fics y por así decirlo compensando lo que se debería de haber visto en diciembre. Sin embargo, aquello quedo en el año pasado y ahora debemos seguir adelante y caminar hacia el futuro. ¿Mmmm donde abre escuchado eso?_

 _De cualquier forma y ya en referencia al futuro, aquí les traigo una idea creada en mi mente después de muchas noches pensando sobre diversos shippings que son por mas decirlo, poco comunes o en algunos casos; tomados por alto, es normal y casi tradición, emparejar a Ash con la coprotagonista en turno, si…suena muy frio sobre todo al tratarse de chicas como Serena y May que han sido a mi parecer estupendas compañeras del azabache. Pero como se decía, esa tradición no siempre es la única opción, personalmente pienso que Pokemon, el anime; más allá de ser un kodomo recién ascendido a shonen parece más un shojo o ya de plano un pseudo ecchi, pero bueno, eso ultimo puede deberse a mi atrofiada mente. Lo anterior tiene fundamentos y es que piénsenlo, parece que el número de chicas participantes puede sin lugar a dudas sobrepasar al de protagonistas varones, eso si contamos desde inicios del anime y hasta la actualidad y ya ni mencionar los mangas o videojuegos, que bien que bien...aportan su porción de chicas o pokegirls._

 _Tras lo anterior, ustedes ahora se preguntaran el porqué de toda esta recopilación Sencillo; porque después de tanto tiempo eh decidido ampliar horizontes y comenzar a escribir pequeñas historias basadas en otros shippings de pokemon. El único prescindente que rompe la norma Advance y Amour es el one shot sitrunnashipping que escribí hace unos meses, ahora; les dejo este pequeño one shot con dinámica lemon y algo entretenido argumento, basándose como piedra angular…en el increíble "Rayshipping" (Véase; la relación entre Ash/Satoshi y Cynthia/Shyirona). Si aún no lo terminan de procesar, no se preocupen…solo siéntense, relájense y déjense llevar por la escritura. Sera breve y apetecible._

.

.

/

.

.

 **Rayshipping: Vinculos.**

.

.

 _By Metal Warrion._

.

.

Las cosas no pudieron ser más duras para el aun infantil Ash Ketchum, después de todo…la noticia de perder a un familiar…a tu propia madre, es algo que no importa que tan grande y maduro seas, no podrás asimilar tan fácilmente. Pregúntense entonces; ¿Cómo quieren que lo asimile un niño de 9 años? Esa era la edad que Ash había cumplido hacía apenas un par de meses a lo mucho, sin embargo el destino injusto le había jugado mal; tras arrebatarle quizá lo más preciado que alguna vez hubiese tenido; su querida madre.

En efecto, el devastador resultado era palpable, el pequeño niño que en algún momento se había mostrado quizá el más feliz del mundo ahora, se encontraba totalmente destrozado, sin ánimos siquiera de levantar la mirada por sobre el altar que había quedado en su casa tras haber concluido el funeral. Muy indiferente de lo que sería su destino, el joven azabache se preguntaba porque mama se había ido. Si ella misma le había dicho que nunca lo dejaría, que estarían juntos por siempre… ¿Entonces porque ahora? ¿Por qué tuvo que irse ahora? Indudablemente el jovencito no sabía mucho de los males y calamidades que aún siguen asolando al mundo. Independientemente de que tan prósperos se viva hoy día, la tragedia siempre puede estar presente.

Y nuevamente tocábamos el tema de…su porvenir, Ash se había quedado en la orfandad, sin su madre. Prácticamente no tenía familia. Algo raro pues por lo poco que sabía; las familias siempre estaban compuestas por mama, papa y los hijos, más allá de estos, estaban los abuelos y los tíos o en algunos casos solo los abuelos. Pero en su caso, solo había sabido de su madre y nadie más. Quizá en momentos como este, sería bueno saber acerca de papa, pero la verdad es que el pobre azabache estaba más abrumado por la irrealidad de haberse quedado sin que querida madre. Tan irreal…y tan confuso como pueda uno imaginarlo.

.

.

La imagen de un Ash de nueve años, vestido con un conjunto de color negro, pantalón y camisa de vestir debajo de un saco a su medida, se encontraba de pie como una estatua frente al altar donde además de flores destinadas a ello, apreciábamos la fotografía de una mujer de respetable belleza, que seguramente por lo aparente, rondaría en una edad de mínimo; la treintena de años, esbelta figura fémina que se negaba a perder la belleza, radiante en sus días de más juventud. De largo cabello castaño pulcro y bien cuidado, ojos del mismo color que junto con su bello y refinado rostro, indicaban una frescura y vigor propios de una persona que si bien ya no era tan joven por lo menos tampoco parecía estar enferma.

El recinto era un respetable salón de arquitectura y usanza muy tradicional japonés. Paredes decoradas y un suelo de madera pulida que en conjunto parecían indicar que aquella mujer y su hijo tenían un respetable nivel de vida. Quizá eso y los ropajes casuales mostrados en dicha fotografía lo ameritaban así. Sin embargo; Qué era el dinero para el joven Ash si en estos momentos era la pérdida de su madre lo que en verdad le importaba, el dinero no le traería de vuelta a la autora de sus días, y francamente tampoco le conseguiría algo cercano a una familia.

Una puerta se abrió, dejando ver al pequeño infante desde un enfoque distinto, sin embargo pese al notable sonido de la puerta abriéndose, no causo ninguna reacción o mutabilidad en el pequeño que seguía mirando la foto de su madre. Tampoco presto atención a la presencia visitante que en silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Unos pasos fueron escuchados por Ash, indicándole que aquel visitante se había acercado hasta un par de pasos a su derecha, quizá por una pizca de curiosidad o por otra razón a saber; el joven azabache s digno en voltear la vista hacia donde aquella persona estaba, para así descubrir su identidad.

A quien encontró a su derecha no fue nadie más ni menos que un rostro bastante familiar, sin vinculo sanguíneo pero bastante familiar; una respetable mujer de algunos años ya sobre sus hombros, alguien que el sin mucho problemas pudo reconocer como –Señora Carolina. –fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios hasta entonces enmudecidos de Ash.

.

.

-Hola Ash…yo…lo lamento mucho en verdad. –La mujer de años, presente ante él, era nadie más ni menos que una gran amistad de su madre y ciertamente una buena mujer a ojos del chico. Por todo lo que parecía indicar, esta gran amistad había tenido sus problemas para venir a tiempo. –La verdad no tengo palabras de consuelo…estoy…tan impactada con todo esto. Solo… –La mujer no pudo continuar, debido a la situación afrontada; Ash se lanzó a su regazo a llorar. Carolina tuvo que usar todo su reflejo para no irse de sentón contra el suelo debido a la reacción del chico, quien al parecer se había lanzado a llorar en su regazo. – ¿Ash? –Ella cuestiono sorprendida.

-Mama…mama se fue…se fue se…señora…seño…se… -La verdad es que el azabache no encontraba palabras para continuar. Simplemente se largó a llorar y desfogar así todo su dolor. Carolina no se lo impidió.

-Entiendo Ash, lo entiendo. Ella…ella se fue. –Carolina dijo en derrota. No servía de nada darle vueltas al asunto si el pequeño ya sabía más que bien, que su madre había muerto, muerto en una tragedia. De tal modo que resultaba increíble para ambos tratar de asimilar tal noticia. Sin embargo y a beneficio del joven azabache, aquella mujer Carolina, venía con otro asunto aparte del de darle el pésame, solo…esperaba que el chico pudiera comprenderlo.

-Y ahora… –Recién Ash ganaba algo de respiro. – ¿Ahora…que hare? ¿Qué hare sin mama? –Ash cuestionaba de su futuro sin su madre, realmente difícil de imaginar para él.

-Ash…sé que no es fácil. Pero eh venido a pedirte…a darte la oportunidad. De continuar adelante. –Carolina intento explicárselo de una forma mucho más diplomática aunque ante la expresión confusa del niño, prefirió optar por algo mucho más directo. –Te estoy ofreciendo unirte a mi familia. Se…que esto…esto es muy rápido e inesperado para ti, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer…por ti y por la memoria de tu madre. –Carolina le explicaba. –No te pido que me digas madre, nunca…y te lo digo con el corazón en la mano, sé que nunca poder ocupar el lugar de tu madre, pero al menos…permítenos ayudarte, ofrecerte un futuro tal cual ella lo habría deseado. –Carolina encaro al pequeño quien le miraba conmocionado, al parecer estaba aun procesando toda esta información y si tan solo pudiera darle una respuesta concisa a la mujer, algo tan certero como un… –Esta bien… –Efectivamente, así como lo acababa de decir.

.

.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, en esta ocasión siendo observada desde el pasillo de afuera, donde podíamos apreciar como Carolina salía caminando para luego virar la vista a su derecha, como Ash lo hizo en su momento. Esperando por ella se encontraba una jovencita, de al menos unos catorce años, de respetable porte, figura ágil e imponente, vestida con un atuendo formal negro, como la situación lo ameritaba y contrastando esto con su tersa piel paralelamente pálida, sus ojos platinados y su radiante cabello rubio, tan largo que ya le llegaba poco más de media espalda, el cual era sujeto por dos peculiares broches que asimilaban las crines de un Lucario. Esta joven se mostraba serena y pasiva, aunque el semblante en su rostro, indicaba cierta preocupación que ahora demostraba a su familiar, sin embargo, antes de irrumpir, prefirió aguardar por la respuesta de Carolina.

-Cynthia… –La mayor hablo refiriéndose a la joven rubia.

-Abuela Carolina. Ehhh… ¿Todo salió bien? –Cynthia pregunto quizá haciendo referencia al asunto que su abuela había hablado con Ash.

-Todo salió como mejor debía de ser hija. ¿Ahora Ash…quieres salir por favor? –Carolina se hizo a un lado de la puerta mientras dirigía la mirada al pequeño Ash quien, algo temeroso, salió por el umbral de esta, mientras precavido…caminaba hacia donde la mujer mayor se encontraba, manteniendo la mirada gacha ante cierto nerviosismo de ser visto por los presentes, aunque quizá la única presenta a excepción de Carolina, era solo Cynthia.

-Cynthia. Acércate por favor. –Solicito la mujer mayor. A lo que la joven obedeció. –Cynthia. ¿Recuerdas a Ash? ¿El hijo de mi socia Delia Ketchum? –Ella pregunto a la adolescente. Quien de igual modo, respondió asintiendo mientras miraba al pequeño Ash en un semblante precavido, Ash por su parte ni siquiera la había visto. Seguía con la mirada clavada al suelo, incapaz de asimilar la realidad frete suyo. –Bien…Ash…pequeño, por favor levanta la mirada. Quiero que conozcas a mi nieta; Cynthia. –Dijo la mayor presente.

.

.

Ash reacciono cuando Carolina le llamo, lo siguiente que le dijo fue sobre alguien una chica, nieta de aquella mujer que lo había adoptado. Posteriormente, mientras levantaba la mirada, pudo hallar dos zapatos lustrados muy bonitos, propios de una chica, medias negras cubrían aquellas piernas un poco torneadas pero sutiles y juveniles. En cuanto escucho un nombre, el azabache incorporo la vista por completo, para toparse con aquella jovencita que a sus ojos le resultaba realmente bonita, tanto o incluso más que su madre. Sin embargo también nacía en él, algo desconocido…bueno quizá no tanto…asombro, eso era lo que sentía, ver su rostro un poco preocupado y con una sonrisa sincera de presentación, aquel ángel amplio más su sonrisa y se presentó formalmente ante él.

.

.

-Hola Ash. Yo soy Cynthia Shirona, mucho gusto. –La chica se mostró en su mejor faceta a tratar con el chico, como solo una joven de su edad podía hacerlo; con ese toque tierno y sutil que hábilmente buscaba sacar al chico de su estado lamentable, darle ese toque para animarlo. Ciertamente tuvo mucho efecto en el pobre Ash que aun con el sentimiento de pérdida, no podía dejar de admirar a aquel ángel que le sonreía.

-¿Eh…Cynthia…? –Ash pregunto, totalmente impresionado, aun había lágrimas en sus ojos y sus gimoteos eran más que perceptibles. – ¿Es…es tu nombre? –Pregunto nuevamente.

-Así es. Así me llamo yo. –Ella se inclinó a saludarlo, a lo que el chico instintivamente se mostró un poco conmocionado y trabajaba en automático. Realmente parecía que algo en la actitud de Cynthia había atrapado la atención del pequeño Ash.

-Es…es…muy bonito. –Ash dijo mostrándose realmente apenado por haber dicho esto último, aunque realmente en algún lugar de su cabeza, se preguntaba porque había dicho eso y porque se sentía así. Cynthia por su parte se había asombrado ante el cumplido que un chico como Ash le había hecho, no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo invadiera sus mejillas.

-Vaya…ehh bueno…muchas gracias por eso Ash. –Cynthia reacciono de igual forma que su juvenil mente de adolescente pudo hacer; casi caer enamorada pero antes de eso, fue traída de vuelta a la realidad por su abuela Carolina.

-Me alegra que ya se traten tan bien. Porque tengo excelentes noticias para ambos. De ahora en adelante…Ash formara parte de nuestra familia y ustedes serán hermanos políticos. –Declaro con cierto ánimo, claro que si Carolina se convierte en la tutora legal de Ash, eso la hace su madre política por lo que Cynthia vendría siendo algo así como su sobrina, pese a la diferencia de edades. Pero para no ir a los detalles angustiosos. Dejémoslo así. –Ahora. Ash…esto será difícil para ti, pero tendrás que mudarte con nosotras y por lo tanto, dejar tu antiguo hogar.

-¿Dejar mi hogar? –Ash reacciono algo intimidado. – ¿Entonces…ya no poder vivir aquí? –Declaro el pequeño, realmente tomado con la guardia baja.

-Me temo que no. Al menos no por ahora. –Declaro la mujer mirando al chico con gesto preocupado.

-¿Y porque no vivimos aquí? –Ash llego a una respuesta simple pero inviable.

-El problema es que nosotras vivimos en Sinnoh y allá tenemos la mayoría de nuestras vidas realizadas, además Cynthia estudia allá y no sería justo obligarla a cambiar de escuela. Espero que lo entiendas. –Argumento unas de las muchas razones por las cuales no podrían hacer eso.

-Entiendo… –Finalmente Ash admitió rendido que esto significaba el adiós a lo que era su antigua vida, sin duda alguna las cosas no serían iguales a partir de ahora.

-No te preocupes Ash. Sé que es duro, pero danos la oportunidad, esto segura que entre más rápido lleguemos, más rápido te acostumbraras…aunque sé que segura siendo difícil. –Cynthia se inclinó a tomar su mano mientras hablaba con él. –Solo inténtalo. –Ella termino alentándolo a dar el siguiente paso.

-Tienes…tienes razón Cynthia. Ehh perdón…ehh nesan. –Ash se corrigió a sí mismo, recordando que ahora ella sería su "hermana mayor" Cynthia no pudo evitar sentirse sobre-pasada por esto. Uso todo su autocontrol para poder controlarse, finalmente dio un suspiro y tras sacudir un poco la cabeza para despejarse le dio una sonrisa como ella sabía.

-Así es Ash. ¿Vamos…? –Ella le extendió la mano. A lo que el chico acepto y la sujeto con cierta fuerza. Al final, ambos iniciaron su marcha por el corredor, siendo seguidos por Carolina. Quien internamente se sentía muy aliviada de que el pequeño Ash aceptase querer ser adoptado por ella y su nieta. Si, quizá ellas no eran en si una familia, bueno…más bien esta sería una familia rota por la tragedia, como el caso de Ash, quizá entre rotura y rotura ella, sus nietas y Ash podrían encontrar manera de remendarlo. Encontrar un futuro para el pobre Ash y quizá contribuir así a la deuda que Carolina sentía para con Delia. Era sin duda algo muy optimista. Eso lo admitía.

Sin embargo, para los dos chicos que iban adelante tomados de la mano, quizá era este el inicio de un nuevo sinfín de experiencias y vivencias que darían giros nuevos a sus respectivas vidas. Cierto, Cynthia tenia razón. Quizá las cosas serían diferentes a partir de ahora, viendo a Ash quien le regalo una sonrisa sincera, le decía claro que las cosas cambiarían MUCHO a partir de hoy.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuara…**_

.

.

.

Bueno queridos lectores hasta aquí llega este rápido trabajo, originalmente pensaba en un one shot, sin embargo; como estoy trabajando contra reloj y esos proyectos estaban preparados para fechas anteriores, decidí dar corte hasta aquí y proseguir en la siguiente continuación.

Bueno la premisa de este trabajo es sencilla si se le puede decir así; Ash Ketchum ha quedado huérfano debido a la trágica muerte de su madre; Delia Ketchum, sin embargo…un brillo de esperanza llega a su vida. Su madre, quien era modelo trabajaba para cierta ejecutiva de moda en Sinnoh, su nombre…lo adivinan; Carolina, quien en su tiempo libre estudia sobre los pokemons legendarios y la historia antigua. (Jodida lógica ¿Verdad?) Pero eso es lo de menos, ya que en esta AU, Cynthia quien es entonces una jovencita parece haber despertado cierto interés en Ash y a su vez…el pequeño azabache y su siempre pulcro corazón, cautivaron a la colegiala Cynthia que bueno parece mostrar una actitud muy abierta y cariñosa. Listos; ya tenemos la antesala de lo que podríamos ver en algunos doujins de temática similar, ahora a echar a andar las ideas pervertidas. Y ahí es donde entran ustedes queridos lectores.

Bien solo para aclarar de lo que se tratara esto, diré que hablamos de las mil y un posibilidades en las cuales, un potencial romance no solo nacerá sino que también se demostrara y que mejor forma de demostrarse entre ambos…que con y cito a Homero Simpson: RESULTADOS SEXUALES. Si. Sexo parcialmente incestuoso ya que de hermanos solo el título.

En la siguiente entrega podrán ver el primer encuentro de esta categoría y en seguimiento a otras potenciales continuaciones, se basaran en las ideas que USTEDES me darán en los reviews que vayan surgiendo, así es. Para hacer esto algo mas interactivo si es que se puede hacer, que mejor que opiniones e ideas de lo que podría ser un buen móvil que lleve a estos dos chicos a situación con RESULTADOS SEXUALES. Puede que me esté EXCEDIENDO puede que no, o simplemente puedo hacer de la siguiente continuación; un lemon con shipping definido y lo dejamos ahí. Vale…eso lo definiremos luego, por el momento espero que les guste la idea de escribir sobre otros shippings aparte del Amour y el Advance, aunque eso si, de momento serian algo pequeños, para ir lidiando con otros trabajos ya publicados.

Bien creo que con esto es suficiente por hoy, se despide Metal Warrion deseándoles buenas noches. Y pórtense bien que ya solo nos faltan DOS días para el seis de enero; día de reyes.


	2. Querida hermana

**Rayshipping Vinculos.**

.

.

Hola de nuevo queridos lectores, bien, el proyecto parece haber sido bien recibido por lo que aprovecho la ocasión para traerles una nueva presentación de este fic. Los comentarios presentes opinaron con buenas ideas, así que por ello vamos a darles gusto con la siguiente lectura. Algo que solo hará que si no tienes una hermana mayor, desearas con todas tus fuerzas y le rezaras a Arceus que te bendiga con una y si la tienes…bueno…dejaras de leer este fic ahora mismo. No olvides añadir los reportes ZUKULENTOS que vayas a hacer vía rewiev. XD

.

.

 **Querida Hermana.**

.

.

Carolina había llegado temprano a su hogar ese sábado. Curiosamente era de esos pocos fines de semana que podía darse el lujo de volver a su casa tras una temporada de trabajo, que podía prolongarse al menos un par de meses. Había trascurrido al menos medio año desde el funeral de Delia Ketchum y la adopción de su hijo Ash por parte suya. Las cosas no fueron fáciles en ningún momento, pero el tiempo y quizá lo mas importante; su nieta Cynthia, habían contribuido a que el pequeño Ash pudiese superar gradualmente su perdida y aceptar su nueva vida. No es que Ash estuviese decepcionado por el cambio que tuvo que afrontar, pero nuevamente…la pérdida de una madre es algo que puede tardar una vida en superarse, si es que se llega a hacer.

De cualquier forma, la situación para el joven Ketchum había sido más que admirable, pues en el trascurso de estos meses logro aceptar parcialmente su situación al menos lo suficiente para poder integrarse a su vida como estudiante en la academia de ciudad Corazón, –Mismo instituto donde estudiaba Cynthia– teniendo un buen desempeño en su situación escolar…aunque por lo que tenía entendido, le costaba un poco forjar amistades. Carolina sabía por experiencia de madre, en sus años…que Ash estaba a poco de entrar en esa etapa difícil de la vida si se le puede llamar así; la adolescencia. Siendo francos lo estaba viviendo con su propia nieta, quien había sido un reto particular, no porque fuese difícil tratarla, sino porque en cierto punto ella sufría su propia tragedia familiar, en la forma del abandono de su padre y la muerte de su madre, así que los complejos que la pobre venía arrastrando desde tiempo atrás no serían sino una forma evolucionando de lo que el pequeño Ash aún no comenzaba a presentar, sin embargo…más importante que el problema de Ash para socializar; Carolina temía porque el joven, solo estuviese acumulando estrés hasta llegar a un límite de no retorno.

Carolina bajo de su auto mientras traía consigo unas bolsas que contenían obsequios para los chicos. Se lo habían ganado, sus calificaciones habían sido de lo mejor visto, quizá no en toda la academia pero para criterio de suyo…sí. A fin de cuentas era algo bueno para variar, así que sin más contratiempo se dirigió hacia la puerta de su hogar. No esperaba lo que iba a encontrarse al momento de abrir la puerta principal.

.

.

-Ash…Cynthia. Vine de sorpresa. Les traigo unos- –Las bolsas se le cayeron de las manos ante lo que contemplo frente a sus ojos. – ¿Chicos…pero…pero que les paso? –Fue la simple respuesta de Carolina cuando vio frente a ella, a nadie más que a los jovencitos; Flint, Siebold, Caitlin y Diantha. Todos ellos tirados en el suelo completamente fuera de combate, desperdigados en la recepción de aquella casa, eso sí…los sofás y demás muebles se encontraban en buen estado, no habia basura ni nada que indicase una fiesta salvaje…salvo quizá…la botarga de Charizard que usaba Flint, a la cual le faltaba la cabeza y por donde el joven rubio asomaba la suya propia, eso y el improvisado atuendo de cortinas o sabanas que tenía Caitlin, los cuales, lejos de intentar cubrir su jovial figura, parecería que imitaba una toga griega. Siebold no estaba en mejor condiciones, por lo que parecía, tenía una marca de golpe en la cabeza y un hinchazón en el pómulo derecho, eso…y que estaba despeinado serian pasado más o menos por normales, pero por qué llevaba una improvisada armadura de hechicero o algo así, sacado de uno de esos libros de magos y dragones. Diantha curiosamente era la única a salvo, ella de hecho se encontraba sentada intentando cuadrar lo que paso, también era la más normalmente vestida, pues solo llevaba un atuendo un poco ajustado para el gusto de Carolina, sin embargo opto por pasarlo esta vez.

A ojo experimentado, Carolina tomo unos segundo en reaccionar, esto no tenía mucho de haber ocurrido. Algo que también percibió, fue que ni Cynthia ni Ash se encontraban a la vista. Esto le hizo tener cierto temor por algo que hubiese sucedido, así que manteniendo los nervios bajo control, dirigió su pregunta a Diantha.

.

.

-Diantha. Querida…se que son bienvenidos en casa siempre que quieran ver a Cynthia. –Carolina le sonrió con sutileza. De hecho no era raro, al menos no del todo, que estos chicos estuviesen en su casa. Eran amigos de Cynthia y algunos de ellos como Caitlin y Diantha que venían de lejos, aprovechaban sus breves estancias para compartir tiempo de calidad con su nieta. De hecho…si mal no recordaba…Ash solía formar parte de esos tiempos de calidad, lo cierto es que él y Cynthia…bueno se habían vuelto muy unidos. – ¿Pero…podrían decirme…que sucedió aquí? ¿Por qué los chicos y ustedes van vestidos así? Y… ¿Dónde están Cynthia y Ash? –Termino de preguntar mientras dirigía la vista a los demás jóvenes.

-Eh…señora Carolina… –Siebold fue el primero en levantarse. –Mejor puede comenzar…por decirnos... –Termino diciendo mientras luchaba por levantarse gracias a ayuda de Caitlin. –Como rayos…es que su hijo… –Refiriéndose a Ash. – ¿Sabe usar una espada...de verdad? –Termino diciendo mientras conseguía mantenerse sobre sus piernas.

-Siebold… ¿Chicos…a qué se refieren? –Dijo sorprendida. –Que… ¿Acaso…Ash les hizo…esto? –Cuestionó mientras ayudaba a Diantha a ponerse de pie.

-¡Es cierto señora Carolina! –Dijo la peli ceniza. –Solo vea como dejo a Flint. –Diantha señalo al pelirrubio que era ayudado ahora por Siebold y Caitlin. –Se suponía que estábamos jugando. Y mire lo que le paso a la botarga. Si no es porque solo le apunto a la cabeza de la botarga…Flint no la hubiese contado.

-Jugando. ¿Entonces todos ustedes estaban jugando con Ash? –Carolina por un momento sonrió, eso significaba que Ash estaba evolucionando bien en su apertura hacia las personas.

-Si. Ehh suena un poco raro, pero bueno, también Cynthia fue muy insistente en que hiciéramos algo todos juntos…obviamente Ash vio una oportunidad…y jugamos a los caballeros y dragones. –Diantha respondió.

-Oye...no olvides a los Magos y claro…a las doncellas. –Caitlin respondió mientras tomaba el brazo de Siebold, el rubio superior quien ahora ayudaba a Flint a salir de esa botarga.

-Para el caso es lo mismo. Vera… –Diantha se dispuso a explicar debidamente lo sucedido. –Como decía…Cynthia fue muy insistente en que jugásemos un poco con Ash a los caballeros. Ella y Caitlin fueron las doncellas en apuros. Algo injusto porque yo también quería ser doncella, pero bueno a mí me tocó ser una hechicera junto con Siebold…ah y Flint le toco ser el dragón. –Termino diciendo con poca importancia al pobre Flinck.

-Entiendo. ¿Y qué paso después? –Carolina continuo prestando atención a cada detalle del relato, al parecer y esto fue total sorpresa para los jóvenes amigos de su nieta, que en un momento de diversión, Ash se tomó su papel DEMASIADO enserio, suficiente como para utilizar una espada de verdad.

-Entonces Ash uso ESTA espada. –Dijo Diantha mientras sujetaba la mencionada arma medieval y se la mostraba a Carolina. La mujer mayor, se dio cuenta con el simple hecho de observarla, que se trataba de una de las armas de colección que seguramente fue tomada de la sala de trofeos y reliquias. ¿Pero cómo consiguió Ash entrar y sacar esa espada? –Y por increíble que parezca…el chiquillo demostró ser muy habilidoso. Solo mire la botarga. En serio que Flint actuó demasiado rápido…por poco y no la cuenta.

-¡Así es, además de que…me corto mi mechón favorito! ¡Mi mechón favorito! –El pobre de Flint parecía haberle tocado mucho más, el estropeo en su cabello que la posibilidad de haber perdido la cabeza.

-Flint no es el único afectado. ¡Mire como me dejo la frente! –Siebold acuso mostrando una lesión contundente en su frente, la zona estaba hinchada y de color morado, sin olvidar el corte en la zona más céntrica y un ligero sangrado que necesitaban atender.

-Y a todo esto…sé que es redundar. Pero… ¿Cómo es que un niño como Ash puede usar una espada así? –Caitlin cuestiono mientras recordaba como el pequeño Ash había dado una muestra de habilidades, dignas de un caballero Jedi.

-Carolina iba a decir algo, pero en vez de ello decidió guardar silencio. Después de todo…había un par de pruebas físicas, en forma de un trofeo y una fotografía encuadrada, que formaba parte de las pertenecías de su hijo adoptivo. Una vez ella lo miro en su momento y no pudo hacer más que expresar el buen desempeño del súper-niño que había adoptado. Las palabras; ASH KETCHUM; CAMPEON REGIONAL DE KENDO DIVISION INFANTIL, serían más que suficiente prueba para dejar a sus invitados más que boquiabiertos y darle una buen respuesta para Caitlin.

-Bueno chicos, antes de pensar en ello, podrían decirme ahora; ¿Dónde están mis niños? –Cuestiono intentando desviar el tema así como indagar más sobre el paradero final de Cynthia y Ash.

-Bueno… ¿Adivine? Después de darle una golpiza a Flint y Siebold…corto los "amarres" de Cynthia y Caitlin y luego…tomo a Cynthia de la mano y se la llevo afuera, corriendo como locos.

-¡OYE! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE EL MOCOSO NOS TOMO POR SORPRESA! –Siebold excuso nuevamente, es cierto que estaban enojados.

-¡ASI ES! ¡YO SOY UNA VICTIMA MAS…Y MI CABELLO TAMBIEN LO FUE! –Flint termino de alegar al mismo tiempo que Caitlin se sumaba a la causa.

-¡Y YO ERA OTRA DE LAS DONCELLAS…PORQUE NO ME LLEVO CON ÉL! –Acuso con mucho coraje, aunque, esto último a pensamiento de los demás presentes, no le encontraban el sentido.

-Bueno…es la verdad. Un chico de nueve años les pateo el trasero. Te boto a ti…y a mí me dejo ilesa. Creo…que le simpatizo después de todo. –Diantha se vio a si misma con suerte frente a sus demás amigos.

-Diantha…por favor…no vayas a decir nada de esto en la academia. –Flint le suplico casi de rodillas en el momento que la peli-ceniza argumento su suerte.

-Es cierto. ¡No podemos dejar que sepan que un niño nos dio una paliza! –Siebold sintió pánico al mentalizar la tremenda burla social a la que serían sometidos si los demás chicos y chicas en la academia se enterasen que el hermanito de Cynthia les dio tremenda golpiza a los dos chicos.

-Les diremos que fueron veintiocho hermanos de la academia de Hoen. –Flint aporto como marquesina.

-En ese caso…tampoco digan que fui abandonada por un niño de nueve años. Eso afectara mi reputación como chica popular. Bueno…como una mujer adolescente. –Caitlin declaro sintiéndose mal por haber sido abandonada por el caballero que la rescato. (En el juego)

-Descuiden…guardare el secreto… –Diantha les respondió sonriendo afectivamente. –A cambio de su sumisión total e indiscutible. –su sonrisa se transformó en una maliciosa mientras miraba a sus esclavos- digo; "amigos"

-¿Chicos…aun no me han terminado de decir que paso con Ash y Cynthia? –Carolina volvió a preguntarles, luchando por conseguir la atención de los jóvenes en debate.

-Pero si ya le dijimos que salieron por la puerta del patio corriendo como locos. –Caitlin ahora era quien señalaba la puerta abierta.

-Ya me di cuenta…muy bien. Diantha, tráeme por favor el botiquín que está en el baño. Vamos a atender a estos pobres jóvenes antes que sus heridas dejen marca.

-De acuerdo. –Diantha respondió tras irse en una dirección, sin embargo regreso no más allá de contar; un Tyllow, dos Tyllows… – ¿Eh…de cuál baño? ¿De la planta baja, del segundo piso o del cuarto de servicio?

-El que está en la planta baja niña. –Carolina se palmo la cara con algo de renuencia. –Dame paciencia Arceus. –Suspiro mentalmente.

.

.

/

.

.

Exactamente unos minutos antes de que Carolina volviese a casa, en el patio trasero de la residencia, más precisamente en la zona límite de la propiedad, misma que colindaba con el bosque vecino, el espeso follaje de conjunto de arbustos y demás vegetación presente en ese sitio, daban esa falsa percepción de que la casa estuviese prácticamente a un paso del bosque.

Unos pocos metros fuera de la propiedad, ya dentro del bosque y sobre unos de los arboles considerablemente altos, se erguía una casita del árbol, de respetable calidad, lo suficientemente respetable como para acampar o pasar un tiempecito lejos del paisaje urbano. Para dos jóvenes hermanos que se batían en escapada de casa…era el lugar perfecto para tener un tiempo a solas.

.

.

-¡Listo! Ya está abierto y es seguro. –Un jovial Ash Ketchum abrió la puerta de trampilla mientras ingresaba por el piso hacia la casa; iba vestido como un supuesto caballero, en realidad usaba sus ropas comunes; unos pantalones de mezclilla, tenis blanquinegros con círculos rojos en los tobillos internos, traía puesta una camisa de color azul celeste de mangas largas en color gris, a esta prenda él había adjuntado por medio de broches al hombro; una toalla de color rojo, suficientemente larga para no tropezarse, una cruz roja pintada en el frente y usando guantes de cuero considerablemente grandes para sus manos y finalmente, un casco de papel mache, cerraban el juego de este pequeño héroe ingenioso.

.

.

Armado ahora con un palo, se aseguró que el lugar fuera seguro para su doncella, así que; acto seguido ya adentro, se asomó hacia el pozo de entrada mientras extendía su mano. –Vamos Cynthia-nesan toma mi mano. Efectivamente, en un santiamén, Cynthia apareció por esa misma trampilla, vistiendo de una forma similar a Caitlin, con ese modelo de toga griega acompañado de unas sandalias de cuero, perfectas para cerrar el conjunto al que además refino con el uso de su joyería personal, quizá pocas alhajas pero suficientes para adornar su belleza adolescente, resaltando más la belleza natural, plasmada en su piel blanco marfil, en sus ojos plateados y en su largo cabello dorado y sedoso. Una vez dentro, ambos jóvenes cerraron la trampilla para cerciorarse que nadie les molestaría.

.

.

-¡Oh Ash…eso...eso fue asombroso! –Cynthia se sintió lo suficientemente libre para expresar su emoción mientras Ash soltaba el palo y se sin ninguna vacilación, se lanzó hacia su hermana mayor para cerrar sus subdesarrollados pero fuertes brazos en derredor suyo, algo que tomo por completa sorpresa a la joven rubia, quien con ojos abiertos expresivos, miro hacia abajo para encontrarse el rostro de Ash buscando cobijo en su aun poco desarrollado busto, por unos segundos pensó en dicha acción con reacción molesta, sin embargo su idea cambio cuando escucho un sollozo provenir de labios del pequeño. Ahí fue cuando pudo ver como Ash intentaba aferrarse a ella pero con motivos más razonables que los de hacer algo indebido. –Ash-kun… ¿Qué…que te sucede? ¿Te duele…te duele algo? ¿Por favor dímelo…? –Temiendo quizá porque Ash guardase dolor por alguna lesión o algo por el estilo, sin embargo la respuesta que el joven azabache le dio, fue por mucho sencilla.

-Perdon…perdón nesan…pero…es que, es que yo estaba… ¡Molesto! –Dijo finalmente. Algo que nuevamente tomo a Cynthia por sorpresa. Sin embargo, antes de preguntar el porqué, su hermano le dio la respuesta completa. –Estaba molesto…con Siebold y Flint…estaba molesto con ellos, después de lo que escuche…en su última platica. –Ash le explico algo que ella le tomo algo de tiempo comprender. Sí, eso era…aquella platica que tuvo hace aproximadamente un mes con sus amigas y una de esas ocasiones en las que él estuvo acompañándolas mientras hacía trazos en su cuaderno de bocetos mientras Diantha y Caitlin chismorreando como si solo estuvieran ellas solas, al parecer Cynthia no considero, que siendo su hermano un niño dibujando…no prestaría un oído para captar al menos una o dos cosas de interés. En este caso, el rose sentimental que tuvieron las chicas con Siebold, Flint y varios compañeros varones, hoy día…prácticamente olvidado. Pero bueno…Siebold y Flint no habían puesto un pie en la casa en todo ese tiempo.

-Hay Ash…-Cynthia intento negociar, pero Ash soltó su agarre lo suficiente para encararla esta vez con lágrimas en sus ojos pero con un seño fuerte e indomable.

-Sé que paso mucho tiempo pero no podía hacer nada en la academia. Tampoco tenía muchas opciones fuera de la escuela. Solo…solo pensé…aprovechar esta oportunidad. Siebold y Flint no merecían una simple disculpa. ¡Por eso…por eso quise pegarles! ¡Por eso…por eso los golpee! Tenían que pagar por haberte molestado y hacerte sentir mal. –Fueron en definitivas las palabras con las que Ash se excusó para lo que hizo, si bien era hábil en el kendo, no quería decir que fuese un súper guerrero como para acabar con todos los chicos. Curiosamente y es segundo cantar, a estas alturas Cynthia ya había olvidado el porqué de ese asunto con Siebold y Flint, pero…su hermano no. Esto había sido en parte culpa suya, se le había olvidado que Ash tenía heridas recientes psicológicas que podían calar realmente feo, por no olvidar que un chico como él podría guardar los sentimientos por mucho más tiempo que ella.

-Ash… –Cynthia lo miro ahora con un gesto de lo más noble posible, sonriéndole con cierta empatía que parecía indicar una especie de redescubrimiento, sujeto el rostro de su hermano pequeño mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas. Ash, despertó al sentir este tacto tan…repentino y suave al par de que ella le observaba con aquellos lindos ojos plateados que tanto le habían resultado llamativos, a su vez; para Cynthia, sostener el rostro de Ash de esa forma hacia que el chico mostrase un gesto que a ella le resulto tremendamente tierno, un contacto visual que a ambos termino por ocasionar un leve sonrojo.

Cynthia-nesan no importa…lo que pase. –Reuniendo algo de valor, Ash sujeto las muñecas de su hermana mayor mientras intentaba tomar la iniciativa. –¡Yo nunca dejare…que nadie te lastime, o te falte al respeto! –Obviamente Ash se refería a algo muy diferente de la idea general acerca de esto último. Sin embargo Cynthia parecía interpretar mejor la primera idea, pues su sonrojo se intensifico y mayor fue la coloración en su dermis, cuando Ash volvió a su agarre, esta vez se puso sobre sus rodillas en vez de estar sentado como la primera vez, ganando así unos centímetros de altura, lo que le permitió sujetarse del cuello de Cynthia y recargar su rostro en el hueco de su hombro derecho. –¡No dejare que lastimen a mi one-san! –Argumento.

.

.

Para Cynthia, escuchar esta confesión de parte de Ash le remeció con fuerza, aunque en cierto modo sabía que Ash era un niño, fue más bien sus hormonas de ella y sus actuales ideas, las que le dejaron mayor contribución a ese brillo carmesí en sus mejillas blanquecinas. Sin embargo la idea por un momento le dio un duro revés. Sabia también que Ash y ella se habían vuelto muy unidos y de hecho el pequeño no quería despegarse de ella, ahí fue cuando recordó muchas cosas vividas desde que ese día hace cosa de medio año, vio a ese chiquillo salir por esa puerta siguiendo a la abuela.

Recuerdos de su primer encuentro y la apertura del pequeño a interactuar con ella. Le costó en un principio a Cynthia lograr darle confort y calidez al pobre Ash, pues en cierto punto su gracia de chica adolescente; propensa a sentirse amedrentada por todo lo que resulte tierno y el pequeño Ash le resultaba ser tremendamente tierno. Lo cierto es que el chico perdió mucho de ese brillo al llegar esa noche.

.

.

/

.

.

La primera noche que Ash pasó en la que sería su nuevo hogar, no pudo haber sido menos peor, menos que los días posteriores al funeral de su madre, a la despedida de la que fue su casa y en esencia el mundo que conocía para no volver quizá nunca. El viaje hasta Sinnoh fue lento y la verdad él estaba tan distraído, que solo podía estar a gusto cuando Carolina y en especial, Cynthia; se encontraba en tremenda calma, era eso o quizá el hecho de que frente a la pérdida de su madre, Ash buscaba cariño y aceptación de forma instintiva, siendo quizá…lo más cercano...aquella joven doncella de largo cabello rubio, pero ¿porque? ¿Porque se sintió más en contacto con ella en vez de Carolina, técnicamente la matriarca a la que debería de acudir?

Esto último se llegó a formular durante esa primera noche en aquella residencia. Su habitación no estaba mal, había sido sin lugar a dudas más grande y espaciosa que su anterior cuarto. Aunque eso no significase que fuese igual de cómoda, era simple cuestión de enfoques. De cualquier forma esa misma noche, el sueño le fue evasivo, no encontraba forma de poder conciliar el sueño, se sentía…incomodo, no aceptado, bueno no del todo…quería…seguridad y confort…pero, no quería ser molestia. Solo…solo quería sentirse cálido.

.

.

/

.

.

Cynthia se despertó esa noche debido a los contantes aunque bajos golpecitos escuchados en su puerta. Tras estar del todo segura que no era producto de su imaginación, ella se levantó de su cama calzando sus sandalias y se dirigió hacia la puerta para atenderla. Al momento de llegar palpo suavemente la madera mientras acercaba su rostro a esta.

.

.

-¿Hola? –la respuesta vino en forma de un pequeño murmullo pronunciando su nombre.

-¿Cynthia-nesan…? Soy yo… -La voz de Ash confirmo sus sospechas, tras abrir la puerta se encontró con el pequeño hermano mirándole de forma un poco apenada, se mantenía en silencio, su ropa de dormir no hacía sino resaltar que su sueño era nulo. Al ver que el pequeño Ash no se prestaba al dialogo, Cynthia decidió romper el silencio.

-Ash… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Todo está bien? –Ella pregunto mientras abría por completo la puerta y ella se ponía frente al chico.

-Este…yo, veras…yo no yo no podía…no podía dormir. –Fue la sencilla respuesta que tuvo para su hermana mayor. Cynthia sintió algo de pesar y este se reflejó en su rostro mientras veía como Ash bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo intentando disimular su miedo y su dolor. – ¿Quería…quería saber…si podría…dormir aquí? –Fue lo último que afirmo. Entonces la joven de cabello rubio se arrodillo para verlo más de cerca, le observo y luego le sonrió.

-Entiendo. Vamos entra, el pasillo es frio de noche. –Cynthia le dio apertura para que pudiera entrar, a lo que Ash ahora con un ceño más renovado ingreso mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo. Una vez adentro, el joven azabache se sorprendió ante lo que veía, la habitación de Cynthia además de estar decorada con paredes en tonos amarillo pastel y blanco perla, con pequeños grabados de girasoles y manzanillas pudo admirar también repisas y muebles de madera donde se encontraban montones de libros, adornos, muñecos tallados en madera y peluches entre más y más cosas, resaltando un escritorio que daba a una de las dos ventanas y un librero a lado de puerta, siendo lo próximo más resaltante…la cama de Cynthia. Obviamente la habitación no había sido ocupada de la noche a la mañana como su caso, pero se sentía tan cómodo y familiar, en cierto punto ese ambiente propio de un lugar acogedor.

-Veo que te gustan los pokemons. –La voz de Cynthia le llamo la atención. Ash despertó a tiempo para voltear a ver a Cynthia.

-Bue…bueno…si, me gustan mucho. De hecho…quería…quería tener uno y pensé pedírselo a mama…pedírselo a ella para mi cumpleaños. –Fue lo que dijo mientras se tomaba el codo con su mano derecha. Cynthia se maldijo por lo bajo, no quería traer el tema de su madre o algo que le trajera dolor a Ash.

-¿Por cierto….te gustan los libros…? –Cynthia quiso desviar el tema mientras actuaba de forma discreta y simulaba no haberse dado cuenta de ello, mientras daba espacio a que el chico pudiera normalizarse.

-si. De muchas cosas; fantasía, ciencia ficción, historia, misterio y aventura. También me gustan los comics y los mangas. –Fue lo que dijo ahora con reforzado ánimo. –Esto tomo por sorpresa nuevamente a la joven de ojos plateados, misma que no pudo contenerse en ponerse al día con la charla.

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya Ash…eso es impresionante! Sabes…a mí me gustan mucho los dramas históricos, de mitología y también me gustan las fabulas.

-¡De verdad! ¿Y cuál es tu fabula favorita? –Pregunto la pelirrubia sintiéndose algo más liviana.

-La del Bunnelby y el Torkol. Me enseño mucho. –Admitió Ash. –Sabes, en Ciudad Viridian tenía un…rival. Bueno…podría decirse que un amigo también. Se llama Gary. Bueno…él siempre decía que era el mejor. Y podía demostrarlo, siempre me ganaba…casi en todo. Era muy molesto cuando se lo proponía. –Ash recordaba sobre ese rival que con tan mal sabor dejaba tras hacer memoria. Mientras esto sucedía, Cynthia invitaba a su nuevo hermano a sentarse ambos a un lado de la cama. La joven pelirrubia había tenido un repunte de curiosidad por indagar un poco en la vida de Ash, quizá de esa forma podrían hacer más llevaderas las cosas.

-¿Así que te sentías molesto con Gary por ganarte siempre? –Ella cuestiono mientras ponía sus manos sobre su regazo. Ash asentía mientras miraba detenidamente un par de peluches sobre una repisa cerca de la ventana.

-Cuando leí esa fabula por primera vez…entendí que era como Gary y oyó. Obviamente él era el Bunnelby y yo…bueno…era el Torkol. –Termino con un suspiro. –Puede que no sea el mejor, pero…algo que aprendí desde hace mucho…es que no puedes rendirte. Nunca debes de rendirte. –Con cierto animo Ash levanto su mirar aunque solo duro poco el gusto…nuevamente…la herida recién abierta era imposible de ignorar. –Eso…me lo enseño mama. Ella…nunca se rendiría. Yo…yo tampoco…debo…debo… –Cynthia se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, por lo que sin tiempo que perder y con sumo cuidado…extendió su brazo lentamente, por la espalda del chico, lo palpo con mucho cuidado mientras podía escuchar como el pequeño gimoteaba al par de contener sus lágrimas. No pudo hacer mucho por ello, así que ella decidió dejarlo desahogarse.

-Ash… –Ella le dijo, el niño le miro, se veía tan dolido mientras luchaba por ser fuerte. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y sus mejillas caudales por donde ríos de lágrimas descendían. Entonces ella lo abrazo con mucho cariño, al mismo tiempo que lo llevaba hacia su pecho y lo acostaba sobre este. –Adelante, desahógate…se…sé que lo necesitas. No tienes que ser fuerte. –Ella le explico, como estaban abrazados no podían verse mutuamente, pero intuía que Ash comprendía lo que ella intentaba decirle, al final Ash pudo liberar sus sentimientos y llorar amargamente en el regazo de su hermana. –Así…así…déjalo salir…llorar lo que quieras…no temas…ahora estas con nosotras. Esta conmigo. Ehhh One-san cuidara de ti…voy a cuidarte y quererte mucho. –Ella le dio ese respaldo ese confort y entre lágrimas y llantos ahogados, ambos forjaron su vínculo de hermandad esa misma noche.

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

De vuelta al presente, Cynthia caía en cuenta de lo que su hermanito quería decirle, ella realmente le había tomado poca importancia a ese mal rato que le hizo pasar Siebold, lo comento con toda la naturalidad de una charla entre amigas, no espero que para Ash resultase completamente significativo. Y ahora…el mismo Ash estaba aferrado a ella proclamándose como su protector para todo lo que le pudiera pasar. Para una chica como Cynthia, que a pesar de su carisma y radiante belleza de adolescente, le habían resultado más impedimento que ventaja para formar una relación honesta con un chico hasta el momento, era el actuar de su hermano político y su contacto fuera de malas ideas, lo que la estaba dejando en total shock, tanto así que empezó a sentir su calor corporal y sus mejillas y orejas radiar calor, si seguía así, le iba a estallar la cabeza como válvula de olla de presión.

Ash nunca pensó en algo malo, él era un niño por amor a Arceus. Pero sus honestos sentimientos de afecto correspondido hacia su hermana, eran como una especie de retribución por lo que ella mostro hacia él en su momento, él nunca había tenido hermanos, así que la compañía de Cynthia le resultaba tan…novedosa como agradable, era su hermana y como hermano, no importaría la diferencia de edad, él la protegería de todo y de todos. Pues ese era el deber de los auténticos caballeros, como su madre le había narrado en aquellas horas de convivencia hace tanto tiempo que parecía una vida aparte.

Cynthia estaba realmente acalorada, por alguna razón este contacto con Ash le recordaba a algo ocurrido esa misma noche que durmieron juntos. Si su mente le hubiera engañado, podría decir que Ash se había aprovechado de ella, lo cierto es que él estaba dormido "cuando" eso sucedió: Esa noche, Cynthia y Ash dormían abrazados, de repente ella se despertó en sobresalto y lo primero que vio, fue a Ash aferrado a su pecho, llamando a su madre entre murmullos mientras restregaba su rostro contras los aun no desarrollados pechos de la jovial Cynthia, lo que le causo una reacción inesperada, siendo que las cosas no mejoraran cuando aún dormido, Ash comenzaba a buscar inconscientemente uno de los pechos de su "madre" con fines de alimentarse.

Hasta aquí las cosas subieron de tono significativamente rápido y Cynthia tuvo que pensar rápido antes de que esto subiera de tono; la solución rápida, fue levantarse emulando que tenía necesidad de ir al sanitario, despertando a Ash en el proceso quien todavía no acababa de despertar cuando vio a su hermana salir por la puerta rumbo al tocador. Eso fue esa misma noche y por curioso que parezca, las noches siguiente las cosas se llevaron más o menos normales, hasta hoy día. Donde Cynthia se encontraba pensando que hacer…estaba claro que el actuar de Ash era noble y ajeno a alguna perversión pero lo que le daba cierto miedo y de hecho le asustaba más, era que ella parecía ser la perversa, al gestar ideas erradas, pero ahora mismo no podía evitarlo, Ash estaba abrazándola, ella estaba muy descubierta y esa ausencia de contacto con un chico de su edad o de cualquier otra edad, no hacían sino perforar en su mente intentando dar un una solución que más allá de ser un placebo, podía significar algo peor.

.

.

.

Ash iba a decirle algo a su hermana Cynthia cuando la escucho llamarle, él rompió el abrazo para verla de frente, fue cuando vio que tenía toda la cara enrojecida como si le hubiese dado fiebre, eso y la mirada perdida y ojos entrecerrados con un enfoque perdido no hicieron sino preocupar al chico, quien actuó de inmediato.

.

.

-¡Cynthia nesan. Tienes fiebre! Tenemos que volver a casa y llamar a un médico. –Ash le dijo asustado mientras intentaba recuperar el control, sin embargo antes de despegarse de su hermana, esta le sujeto del brazo. Él se detuvo volvió la mirada hacia ella. –One-san. ¿Qué estás haciendo…? Suéltame. –La única respuesta que obtuvo fue ver como Cynthia se iba sobre él y lo obligo a arrodillarse mientras ella ahora clavaba sus manos sobre sus hombros y le miraba de una forma distinta.

-Ash-kun… ¿Te habían contado ya de los besos…? –en un tono demasiado dulce e inocentón Cynthia le pregunto al chico sobre esto de los besos. –El joven azabache quedo absorto.

-¿Besos? ¿Pero one-san de que estas hablando? –Lo cierto es que el chico fue tomado con la guardia baja.

-Sabias que los besos son muy buenos para el alma…llenan de ánimo…y de gozo a quienes los dan y más a quienes los reciben… –Sigilosamente Cynthia hacia más presión sobre el pobre Ash quien se encogía como si fuese una presa siendo asechada por el cazador.

-Bueno…solo sabía…que…que podías despedirte de beso…si de beso o saludar de beso, mama y yo lo hacíamos. –Ash respondió dentro de su juicio. Hasta entonces nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en besos a otra mujer que no fuese su madre. De hecho Delia era la única mujer con la que tuvo contactos tan íntimos. Pero si el recordaba, su madre no había sido así de cercana, ni agresiva.

-Bueno…los besos son algo normal entre familia. Ahora que somos hermanos…que te parece, si nos damos un besito para saludarnos…y otro para despedirnos. Y luego nos damos uno más para decirnos lo mucho…MUCHO QUE NOS QUEREMOS… –Las palabras de Cynthia perdían juicio mientras se abalanzaba sobre el pobre Ash y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, atrapaba sus labios en un rotundo beso, profundo y delicioso. Al menos para ella lo parecía, para Ash…la verdad le había dejado en completo shock, sin poder siquiera dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Su hermana Cynthia le estaba dando un beso como aquellos de había visto en un puñado de películas que había visto. Eso era el breve recuerdo que tenía, porque el resto de sus emociones se encaminaban a lo que estaba sucediendo. Cynthia le estaba besando y por lo que sentía parecía como si quisiera comérselo. Algo tonto peo inmediato desde su perspectiva.

.

.

.

El beso continuo mientras Cynthia sujetaba ahora su rostro y lo aferraba más a sí misma, le tenía acorralado, Ash se dejó vencer por el tren de emociones mientras su hermana lo iba depositando poco a poco sobre el suelo de la casa, él sintió su espalda dar con el suelo mientras sentía el peso de su hermana sobre su vientre y pecho. Estaba sintiendo el peso de su hermana sobre si, honestamente no quería ser grosero pero pensaba que ella pesaba mucho para verse delgada.

Finalmente, después de un tiempo respetable, Ash tuvo que pedir tiempo para respirar…y obtener una respuesta. También, luego de una profunda bocanada de aire, sintió un gusto dulzón en los labios, lo que hizo que su respiro fuera algo más ameno. Una vez tuvo libertad para poder pensar con claridad vio hacia arriba, solo para encontrarse con Cynthia suspirando frente a él, estaba claro que su fiebre parecía haber aumentado pero entonces porque insistía en los besos si él pensaba que era mejor ir al médico.

.

.

-¿Ash-kun…te gusto…? –Ella pregunto. Difícilmente podía responder. –mira…sé que puede ser difícil al principio…pero, déjame enseñarte…todo…TODO lo que necesitas saber. –Ella admitió mientras posaba sus manos sobre su pecho y comenzaba a buscar el tiro de su camisa para subirla.

-¡Espera! Nesan! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Ash demando realmente sorprendido. No tenía frio, después de todo el peso de su hermana y la cercanía lo impedía.

-Shhh relájate. One-chan se va a encargar de todo…solo déjame darte…otro beso.

-Cynthia-nesan… -Ash protesto. Sin embargo, antes de su demanda fue escuchada. Un llamado distante logro romper la burbuja de fantasía formada, descarrilando el trayecto en el que iban las cosas.

-¿Ehhh? –ambos dijeron al unísono.

-¡Cynthia! ¡Ash! ¿Dónde están? –la voz de carolina les llamaba desde una cercana distancia. Obviamente esto significaba el fin del juego.

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

-¡Y bien jovencitos! Tienen idea de lo que han hecho. –La voz demandante de carolina impuso sobre el ambiente. Ahora veíamos a ambos chicos en la entrada trasera a la casa, habían vuelto ante los llamados de su abuela y madre adoptiva respectivamente. ¿Por qué Carolina estaba furiosa? tenía que ver por el desastre que hicieron en su casa y lo que sucedió con los amigos de Cynthia. –Ash. Esta es la última vez que tomas algo del algún lugar que le corresponde y más si se trata de las armas de la colección familiar. Son eso, armas. ¡No juguetes! ¿Quedo claro? –Demando al azabache.

-Si…mama Carolina. –Ash se mantuvo agachado todo el momento, era cierto era culpable de haber agredido a Siebold y a Flinck, ellos al igual que las chicas, estaban a lado de la pareja de hermanos, claro que el rigor que Carolina impedía que pudieran reírse o aprovecharse de la situación.

-Y tú no te escapas de esto Cynthia. Eres mayor que Ash, se le puede pasar un par de cosas por ser niño. Pero tu no. Espero que la próxima vez que decidan jugar a los calabozos y dragones, asegúrate que Ash no esté usando una espada de verdad. –Ahora se dirigía hacia Cynthia quien se encontraba sonrojada aunque con menor fuerza, quien sabe si por miedo o por autocontrol. Sus ojos estaban neutros aunque no podía dejar de admitir que su seño implicaba mucha vergüenza.

-Eh…mama Carolina… -Ash interrumpió. Su madre adoptiva volvió la mirada hacia él niño aun en su disfraz de caballero. –Eh…Cynthia nesan...ella no tiene la culpa, fui yo quien insistió. Estaba tan emocionado…que bueno era la primera vez que veía una espada de verdad. Así que…yo… -Intento excusarse, desde su punto de vista la pelirrubia estaba sorprendida, su hermano…estaba defendiéndole.

-¿Emocionado con una espada…me pregunto si ese niño está bien de la cabeza? –Flinck murmuro a Diantha, obviamente esta no le miro de buen modo.

-Eso no cambia las cosas Ash! Ambos tienen culpa en este embrollo. Y yo que les traía unos premios por haber sacado buenas notas en este último periodo de evaluaciones. Despidan a sus amigos y suban inmediatamente a sus cuartos. Están castigados. –Carolina ordeno furiosa. Los chicos se despidieron de los hermanos y se retiraron, Carolina vio a ambos chicos subir por la escalera y se retiró hacia la cocina para llevar las bolsas.

.

.

.

Durante su breve camino hacia sus habitaciones Cynthia iba en silencio, Ash no le miro en ningún momento. Ella pensó que posiblemente estaría molesto con ella, sentía ganas de llorar pero antes de que eso pasara…sintió la mano de Ash cerrarse sobre la suya. Tomada por sorpresa Cynthia miro hacia su hermano. Ash le correspondió la mirada, entonces le sonrió mientras apretaba más su agarre. Cynthia pudo ver en su sonrisa algo parecido a un acuerdo mutuo. Estaba algo inquieta, quería saberlo.

.

.

-Te dije que siempre iba a protegerte one-san. –Ash le respondió. –Te quiero mucho. –ella sintió como él le invitaba a agacharse un poco, ella obedeció y entonces le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla derecha. Esto último fue inesperado para ella. –Cynthia nesan…seré tu caballero de armadura plateada. –Dicho esto, Ash sujeto su mano y le dio ahora un beso en esta, de igual forma que lo haría un auténtico noble. Dejando impactada a la pelirrubia. Ella solo se quedó inmóvil mientras veía como Ash se retiraba hasta su habitación y cerraba la puerta no sin antes asentirle con una sonrisa.

-Me beso… –Cynthia se quedó ahí por varios minutos, antes de poder volver hacia su habitación. Lentamente entro y dejo la puerta cerrarse por sí misma. Ella se quedó ahí, esperando quizá el cierre de la puerta y cuando esto sucedió…no pudo evitar suspirar, librándose del peso encima y entonces…se lanzó sobre su cama mientras capturaba una de sus almohadas y gritaba emocionada contra esta; de igual forma que lo haría toda colegiala emocionada por sus sentimientos correspondidos. –¡Ash! ¡Te gusto! ¡Te gusto! ¡Si!

.

.

.

 _ **Continuara**_

.

.

.

Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo. Y como verán….tuvimos material ZUKULENTO. Ok no, pero al menos pudimos echar un vistazo a la que puede decirse es la actual vida que tiene Ash, puede que no sea tan mala y claro…no es que sea fácil olvidar a su sacrosanta madre, pero viendo el contexto no les está yendo tan mal. Parece que seis meses es algo rápido pero recordemos también que tanto Carolina como Cynthia son un fuerte apoyo para el pequeño y como leímos acá, parece que nuestra pelirrubia favorita no solo ayudo al azabache a adaptarse más rápido y mejor, sino que también este le robo el corazón.

Sé que es algo rápido pero honestamente no quiero hacerla cansada, quiero verlo juntos, vivir aventuras juntos, jugar juntos, acampar juntos bañarse juntos, besarse juntos tener SEXO JUNTOS en fin…todo lo que uno pueda imaginar. Y nuevamente…ahí es donde nos interesa estar queridos lectores. Como se habrán dado cuenta, tome varias de las ideas que pusieron en sus rewievs para hacer este capítulo, eso no quiere decir que no deje de explotar estas ideas o que deje pendientes las que faltaron. Y nuevamente, será su juicio el que nos ayudara a armar el contenido RIKOLINO del próximo capítulo. Así que queridos lectores les agradezco la paciencia por esperar, no es fácil realmente estoy haciendo lo posible por actualizar pero la calidad no es fácil de lograr y la inspiración evasiva no suele ayuda mucho. Así que…si les agradecería mucho de sus comentarios para seguir animándome a escribir este gran fic así como todos los demás.

Sin más que añadir, aquí Metal Warrion se despide, enviándoles saludos y ánimos. Luchen hasta el final. Siempre firmes.


End file.
